Al Queda Hunt: Team Harry Potter
by Yukenna
Summary: A battle between various booksshows, to see which one is the best Al Queda kickin' dudesgals. It starts with Harry Potter, But More Teams will be added...Check Profile and review


Al Queda Hunt  
  
AN: OK, Here's one thing, I only own this plot...well I didn't exactly buy it, but I did come up with the idea...where do you go to buy your ideas? I don't know...If anyone wants to be nice enough to give me that address please give it to me...I just don't want to be accused of stealing my own Idea...because, well you know, you have to buy everything now a days, and well, I didn't exactly pay for this idea......soooooooooo....I don't own Harry Potter, Evangelion, Inuyasha, Cowboy Bebop, Trigun, Yu Yu Hakusho, Ah My Goddess, Tenchi Muyo, or The Phantom of the Opera....ok?  
  
Harry Potter was having just a normal day.  
  
"OPEN YOUR DAMN BOOKS TO PAGE...um....324! NOW!" Professor McGonagal shouted, scaring her students out of their pants. "AND GIVE ME SOME SCHNAPS!"  
  
Harry timidly opened his book, steeling a glance at his two friends, Ron and Hermoine, who both were looking at him also. Ron scooted closer to Harry.  
  
"Someone's having a good day today, don't you think Harry?"  
  
"Um...not really...she never tends to resort to swearing..."  
  
Ron looked at Harry quizzically, "She doesn't?"  
  
"...No..."  
  
"But she always does! And the squirrelys tapdance for the spiders happily singing Dixie! And the Kneazles cough up diamond studded hairballs, and--- "  
  
Hermione scooted closer to Ron, "Sorry Harry, I forgot to give him his pills this morning!" She shooved some down Ron's throught, while plugging his nose, and stroking his throat to make him swallow. She released him and he sat there in a stupor.  
  
Harry stared, "Since when has he needed those?"  
  
"Since our 3rd year," she said matter of factly, "He got Hipogryph poisoning"  
  
"Bit he didn't even ride the thing!"  
  
"Oh yeah" Hermione became lost in thought.  
  
"OH MY GOSH MCGONIGAL SWORE!" Ron exclaimed. Harry slapped his forehead.  
  
Suddenly a bright light appears and sucks Harry, Hermione, and Ron into some sort of abyss.  
  
(If you had already read this part below, skip down to the large line of &&& ok then the story will commence)  
  
Hello! And welcome to dum dum dummmmmm Al Queda hunt! This is the game where we gather teams from different origins and pit them against each other to reach a common goal: the elusive, Osama bin Laden! The teams with a) the most points and/or brings back the evil Bin Laden (dead or alive, the team's choice), will be victorious. In the result of a tie....well, we'll get to that later....eheheheh.....  
  
OK! Now let's introduce our teams!  
  
Team Inuyasha!- Inuyasha, Kagome, Seshoumaru, Naraku, and ... ... ..... Ranma!  
  
Team Harry Potter!- Harry Potter, Hermione, Ron, Voldemort and ... ... ... .. Mr. Olivander!  
  
Team Evangelion!- Shinji, Asuka, Rei, Kaji, and ... ... .... . Eva Unit 01, CHIBI-ized!!  
  
Team Cowboy Bebop!- Spike, Vicious, Ed, Faye, and ... ... ... Ein!  
  
Team Trigun!- Vash, Milly, Wolfwood, Knives and ... ... ... . Dick!  
  
Team Yu Yu Hakusho!- Yusuke, Taguro, Kuwabara, Heie, and ... ..... um .... a random demon!  
  
Team Ah! My Goddess- Keichi, Beldandy, Urd, that robot thingie, and ... .. Megumi!  
  
Team Tenchi Muyo!- Tenchi, Kagato, Ryoko, Washu, and ... ...... ... The King of Juraii!  
  
Team Phantom of the Opera- Erick, Raul, Christine, The Persian, and.....Mame Giry!  
  
These are the teams that have been established, anyone who has been left out, was done so, due to incompatibility with the rest of the group. Any misspellings of any names are of their own disgretion, because they have all signed waver forms that they cannot sue the company due to bad name spellings or injury (coughchough or deaths cough)  
  
Now, we begin! all of the members afore mentioned pop up on the scene everyone falls flat on their face, looking around at their new surroundings.  
  
"Hello everyone I am Yukenna! How is everyone doing this fine morning?" Looks around expectantly.  
  
Asuka kicks Shinji "Ow", Spike takes out a bowl of instant Ramen, while Seshomaru eats some Pocky.  
  
"I said, HOW IS EVERYONE DOING?"  
  
Voldemort looks up, "Omigosh! It's a muggle! How dare a muggle address me in such a manner! Crucio!" sparks fly out of the wand. Everyone from team HP expects the host to howl in pain, but soon find out that Voldie's wand is only a sparkler.  
  
"What have you done to my wand??" Voldemort looks sadly down at his wand.  
  
"You have violated the work of my hands!" Mr. Olivander advances on Yukenna rolling up his sleeves oh please don't...old men and skinny arms don't mix!  
  
Yukenna snaps her fingers and both Voldie and Mr. Olivander hit the ground.  
  
"Now as I was saying----"  
  
"HEY!! Your not my girlfriend are you??" Kuwabara pipes in.  
  
"Do I LOOK like your girlfriend? NO YOU BIG FREAK! I'M WAY MORE KAWAII THAN HER!!" collects herself, "your girlfriend's name is Yukena. MY name is Yukenna. The names are both a) spelt differently and 2) pronounced differently. slaps Kuwabara NOW GET A LIFE!!" Yukenna breathes heavily...  
  
Yukenna looks at the teams, "NOW, lets get on with the rules---"  
  
Some small explosion went off in the middle of the crowd.  
  
"WHAT NOW!?!"  
  
Keichi: "Oh my gosh! Mr. Robot Exploded!" Beldandy starts to sing a sad song...  
  
"I'll fix 'im!" Washu jumps from her team and takes a wrench to the robot, "OH! It's an old prototype! Poorly put together I might add....here, lets tinker a bit here, and...Ah! Good as new!"  
  
Keichi: "Thank you so much!"  
  
""Twas nothing! Oh, and I added a few bombs and stuff to your Bot as well! I am such a genious!" Her A and B puppets encourage her all the way!  
  
Tenchi: "WHAT THE H do you think your doing??? You're fraternizing with the enimy you fool!"  
  
Washu pats Tenchi on the back, "There there tenchi, I didn't say that the bomb's will help them at all insert evil laugh here I am such a GENIOUS!!!"  
  
Yukenna glares at the teams "are you all quite done?"  
  
Vash raises his hand. "Yes, Vash?"  
  
"Knives and Viscious are picking on me!" points to the perpetrators  
  
Yukenna: sighs waives her hand, the two go through some sort of spasms and then eventually faint Vash gets complimentary donut  
  
Everyone (except for Yukenna) is horrified.  
  
Yukenna keeps her hand out. "ANYONE ELSE?" crickets chirp "GOOOOOOD!"  
  
Yukenna gets on a tall platform looking at the teams stearnly.  
  
"Now, you all know that there are major terrorist threats now from the middle east?"  
  
Crickets chirping  
  
"Well," gives everyone a brochure with a briefing on what is going on in the world today, all are appalled (yes even the villains), "Yes, it's all true, and now, you all are going to help us get the evil dudes! Currently, you are in a place in the USA called Washington DC---"  
  
Vash: raises hand "What state is that in?"  
  
Yukenna zapps Vash "shut up you..."  
  
"Yes ma'am..." that strange black cat comes and purrs next to Vash. Awwww!  
  
"You are all to find your own transportation to the Middle East countries, and pay for it yourselves...eheheh...hands out maps, with the middle east outlined in bright pink (naraku: "AGH! My eyes!") Now, for the rules once you get there..."  
  
Takes out a long scroll:  
  
"Here are the RULES!!!!:  
  
There are no rules against the killing of members of another team (even if they're evil), so long as it is not sabotage, nor shall it be on purpose. There is also a ban against the accidental killing of the members of the other team. All other circumstances shall be looked over by the judges as to deem the act fit or not...If you have violated these laws, the pit of despair is where you shall be going...for an hour...or two...depending on the circumstances...and then you shall give up your next turn...or something....  
  
You are to leave ALL innocents alone, even though you may have a thing against that particular person, or you THINK they're evil, but they're not....all violations of this law will be punished with the consequences above  
  
For every henchman you kill (must be from Al Queda, or no points rewarded) 10 points will be rewarded...there are a bunch of these...make sure you get an evil dude or you will be docked 1000 points for each civilian glares at Voldemort, Knives, Eric, Taguro, Seshoumaru, Naraku, Urd, Kagato, Washu, Voldemort, and Rei  
  
For every major figure, 100pts  
  
For every second in command, 1000 pts  
  
For every big shot, well, A SPECIAL PRIZE!!! YAY!  
  
When in the event you do Find Bin Laden BEFORE the United States Military (which may be pretty unlikely hehehe) You need to bring him here, to DC, secured, dead or alive, It's your choice, and we'll talk about the prize later grumbles glare from Yukenna  
  
"Ok! There are the Rules!  
Get goin'!"  
  
cricket noise here  
  
thrusts hand towards the groups  
  
groups huddle together in fear  
  
"I SAID.....thrusts hand out again GOOOO!!!'  
groups scramble to find a means of transportation  
  
(&&&&&7&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
&&)  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione, all quite shaken from hearing about the journey  
they have now been forced to embark on, scrambled around searching for a  
place to start. Then the noticed that Mr. Olivander and Voldemort were  
still lying there on the ground.  
  
"Oh crap, now what are we gonna do?" Harry muttered, mind frantically  
racing.  
  
"um....why don't we look at the map?" Hermione waived the map in Harry's  
face.  
  
"What about these two?" said Ron, poking the to uncontious figures with a  
cattle prod  
  
"STOP THAT! Oh that's just plain wrong!" said Hermione, taking the prod  
away, then shoved a few more pills in his face.  
  
Ron: dazed  
  
Hermione: thinking  
  
Harry: Looking at map  
  
Voldemort: coming to  
  
Olivander: drooling  
  
Ron notices Voldemort on the floor.  
  
"Oh my gosh.....OH MY GOSH! IT'S....I..IT'S...you...YOU KNOW WHO!!!  
  
"Oh get a grip" Slaps Ron  
  
"Thank you" stares nervously at the now moving Voldemort  
  
"He can't hurt us anyway, he's on our team!"  
  
Harry stared at Hermione again, "YOUR RIGHT!"  
  
When Voldemort came too, they all pitched in to hold on to Mr. Olivander,  
and took a Taxi Cab to the nearest Harbor.  
  
Hermione took out some muggle money, and paid for a one way trip to Saudi  
Arabia.  
  
And they got onto the boat...YAY!  
  
Next Time:  
What Happens on the boat to Saudi Arabia? Who Will they meet when they  
get there? When will Mr. Olivander finally wake up? All of these  
questions and more, in chapter two of  
AL QUEDA HUNT: HARRY POTTER!!!!!  
  
More teams will be coming soon  
  
A NOTE FROM YUKENNA!!!  
  
Now, as you see them all take off, remember, you can keep track of every  
teams progress individually! Yes! That's right! All you really have to do  
is Click on my author link "hint: the one that says Yukenna! Just a  
thought" and all of my stories on Al Queda Hunt will be there, with the  
team names and everything  
See ya and please tell me what you think! AKA review 


End file.
